The Spiegel Psychodrama
by Binx
Summary: A creepy glance into Spike's internal conflict, Short but sweet...please r/r first fic so let me have pro opinion. Thnx!


The Spiegel Physcho Drama  
by: Binx Brigandine  
disclaimer: yep not even a lil bit mine...sniff... cowboy bebop belongs to those rich guys ^`_^  
synopsis: Actions in this fic are quite fictional (hence "fic") and occur after the final fight   
between Spike and Vicious only Spike lived....YAY!!!. Spike's depression sets him spiraling into  
a crazed state. Expect some language and alot of violence. No sex in this one,.. sowy kiddies lol.  
  
Spike, with hands in pocket, loath's his way down the near ghost-town marked street.  
The two full moons, one blood red and the other light blue, cast an eerie illuminate glow upon  
the side walk. A few teens pass looking at him in a strange manner which was nothing compared  
to the guy bumping into him when there had to be at least five feet for the plump man to avoid  
the encounter.   
  
Upon turning down a trash piled alley, Spike spots his target, a middle-aged  
woman with bright white hair waiting for a pick-up from the two muggers for whom she employed.  
"Well she looks like the description....Hi Angel, I hear you have quite the connections." Spike  
coughs out.   
  
"Who the hell do yah think you is huh? Oh looky ah bounty huntah well yer betta get  
ready, pal, cause i'm not fool enough tah not be's prepared!" With a snap of her long fingers a  
well hidden Punk Bot appears behind her.   
  
"Oh, well that might be a bit harsh you see all I had in mind was to talk to you! See   
i'm not interested in rewards! I simply need to ask you a few questions!" Spike bellows in a loud voice.  
  
"Yah either incredibly stupid or jus frigin insane man." The woman let's down her guard.   
"So what's a punk like you gots ta ask the likes a me?"   
  
"Well for starters you could help me out by looking behind you." The woman looked and there  
stood the lifeless bot for whom she relied on. Standing next to the now disabled machine was  
a big man with a metal arm crushing the robot's head. Startled she fell backwards to the ground.  
"Running a little late weren't you?"   
  
Spike relayed as he lit a cigarette and started towards  
the helpless Yakuza. Jet threw the scrap metal to the side."Well with the short notice you gave  
me I'd say I did quite well."   
  
Before Spike reached her a couple of thugs turned down the same  
alley. Upon seeing their now helpless boss the two pulled out their pistols taking aim on the  
high tailing bounty hunters. "What now?" Jet huffed all the while bullets are grazing by. The  
puffy haired man was already one step ahead of him as two grenades exploded behind them.   
  
As the two came into the main lobby of the Bebop the pair of majorly disappointed and  
extremely hungery men ploped on to the couch. "And just how much did those grenades cost exactly?"  
Enquired the tight wad Jet.  
  
"Exactly? Only 5,000 woolongs.....a peice." Spike mumbled. "WHAT!"  
The bearded man got up and staggered to the kitchen. Spike exited to the ship's dock where both  
moons rested just upon the horizon. Spike sat down upon the ledge glaring down upon his reflection.  
He saw Julia's death in the ripples below and heard Vicious's snickering echoeing through out  
his pounding head.   
  
Pondering the events of the past year lead him to light up another cigarette  
but upon finding nothing inside the pack the enraged Spike decided to take off in the  
Swordfish II. "Wha?" mutters Jet as he notices the ship barreling away. "Awww what now?....hmmm  
more for me." Jet takes the very small sandwich with him.  
  
Arriving at the Galactic Stop Spike hopped out of his ship making his way to the entrance  
of the station. A begger was proped up against the wall wearing a ragged but very concealing over  
coat near the door.   
  
"Could yah sper a few woolong sir?" Spike then whipped his sidearm out  
holding it to his shadow hidden skull. "What exactly did you say you wanted again?" Barked the  
delusional Spiegel.   
  
"Err..A.. nothing" After what seemed to be a minute the beggar peered out of  
the shell he made with his arms. He saw Spike making his way into the store. Spike walking by  
the food and cigarettes made his way to the counter, gun drawn and aimed directly into the eye  
of the cashier.   
  
"You know what to do..." Spike muttered casually. "YESSS.....SS...OF COURSE...mmm"  
The cashier trembled as he input the authorization code into the drawer. Appearing behind Spike  
was the beggar. "Friend you need not worry. I'll take care of that cashier!" The man threw his  
coat to the floor revealing a shady silver haired figure. "Whah?" Spike turned to see that before  
him was none other than Vicious.  
  
"NO....HOW!?!" Vicious ran towards Spike drawing his sword. Spike  
barely dodged the empending slice only to see the blood of the one behind the counter spray onto  
the wall. Spike quickly stood up to see that the blood was not of the cashier but of Julia's.  
"JULIA!?!!"  
  
"Oh....Spike... why? ...uuhh!" Julia fell to the floor while Spike dashed towards  
her only to be stopped by Vicious's swing of the blade. "NOOOO!" Spike put four bullets into  
his head. Surprisingly the bullets stopped just before they entered him.  
  
Vicious jumped over the counter and continually slashed Julia. Spike kept firing   
until....click.. Spike threw his gun aside and attacked Vicious straight on.   
  
Connecting with a few kicks and a strong right uppercut to the jaw Vicious wasn't   
effected in the slightest. Vicious then grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground pinning  
him to no escape.   
  
"She wasn't too bad but couldn't cook worth shit." Vicious relayed. "You BASTARD!!!"   
Spike struggled with all of his might but could do nothing to free himself.   
  
All he could do was look into the blank eyes of his dead beloved.  
"ARGHHHHH!" He felt the blade plunge into his back and everything faded to black.  
  
Spike continued to feel plunging into his back as he woke up slowly only to see Jet  
poking him with a fork. "Wake up idiot you've gotta eat so you'll stop having these nightmares.  
Here have an egg."  
  
Jet offered. "Thanks but I think i'll pass on that one" Spike walks over to  
the window shielding his eyes from the bright rays of the light orange sun hovering just above  
the horizon of the sea.  
  
* Ok, so it's not the best writing but I think the idea is quite surreal and interesting  
I would really like to create more but If No one like's my work then what's the point  
Plz Rate if you like or dislike. And if you would like yours read and rated tell me and i'll  
try to!   
  
Thanx,  
Binx 


End file.
